


Arabellas Diary Entry

by TutuRainbowRocket



Category: 10th Grade History Class, Original Work, The Industrial Revolution
Genre: Child Labour, Coal Miners, Diary/Journal, I hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Industrial Revolution, Newsies - Freeform, Revolution, btw Oliver is 15, but only for a small part, its historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuRainbowRocket/pseuds/TutuRainbowRocket
Summary: I wrote this for Social Studies class and I thought it was good so I'm putting it on here





	Arabellas Diary Entry

Dear diary,  
I just turned 4 years old and I technically shouldn’t be able to write due to the illiteracy of the people during this time period and my current age but I have a paper due. I am orphaned young lady and I just started my first day at work in a newly opened match factory. My work consists of dipping the ends of matchsticks into phosphorus in order to make matches. This is dangerous due to the risk of phossy jaw, which is what I’m told was what mother died from. My first day at work was for about 12 hours. In these 12 hours I wasn’t allowed to sit or to speak with the other girls. This one girl, Erita, tried to speak with me and she was beat and had her pay taken from her for that. I’ll try my best not to break any of the rules since my pay is only 4 shillings a day.  
I would say my brothers have it easier during their jobs but I can only truly say that for Oliver. Gabriel turned 9 a few weeks ago and celebrated his birthday working in the coal mines. I don’t really know what he does but he has developed a bad cough that I assume is from working for 10 hours a day with coal dust and soot everywhere. I see him come back covered in the stuff everyday. Oliver sells papers near the business areas. He walked me to work today and sold his papers out in front of the factory. Sometimes he has to take Gabriels money in order to buy the papers to sell. I only hope he can let me keep my shillings.

Love,  
Arabella


End file.
